


A Late Night Swim

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ....i might have done a bad thing and i dont care, Aprons, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Kinda fluff?, Mentions of cookies, Modern AU, Nudity, Professor Thranduil, Skinny Dipping, Suggested Smut, TA Reader, suggestive talking/facial expressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend is stressing out grading his students' term papers. You really want to help him relax, and you've only got one idea... skinny dipping.</p><p>Inspired by this imagine from Imaginexhobbit:<br/>Imagine convincing Thranduil to go skinny dipping with you because he needs to “loosen up.”<br/>http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/113561559880/imagine-convincing-thranduil-to-go-skinny-dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElwenTheTimeComes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwenTheTimeComes/gifts), [Alpanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/gifts).



> There might be people who don't know about T.A.s - they are teaching Teaching Assistants, and are graduate level students that work with professors at universities while they work on their Masters/PhD. As long as they aren't in the same department there is nothing wrong with a professor and a T.A. dating, so don't worry, the relationship is not inappropriate.

            You wandered through the apartment. You were staying at your boyfriend’s place for a few weeks while yours was being renovated. You’d only been dating about three months, and had yet to make love, but you felt very comfortable staying with him. He had done everything to make sure you were comfortable, and you did everything you could to make his life easier, which wasn’t easy.

            Professor Thranduil Oropherion worked in the Political Science Department at ______ University. You were a graduate student in the Literature Department. You had been nervous accepting his invitation to dinner the first time, but after being reassured by several people that as long as you weren’t in the same department then there was nothing wrong with a relationship between grad students and professors, you allowed yourself to grow very attached to the mysterious blonde man. 

            It was the end of the semester and Thranduil was stuck grading papers. You’d told him that it would be easier on him to just give a regular exam, but he insisted on a fifteen page paper as the final every semester. You fixed him some tea and took it into his office. He was still wearing his “professor clothes,” black slacks, a white button down, a forrest green tie, loosened slightly, the sleeves of his otherwise crisp shirt rolled up to his elbows. You set it down on his desk and he mumbled a thank you that sounded more like a grunt.

            “You need a break.” You walked around and stood behind him, hands massaging his shoulders.

            “I need to get these done. When you’re a professor you will understand.” Thranduil barely looked up at you as he bent over his desk, his blonde hair, pulled back in a loose pony tail, was slowly becoming messier and messier as he scratched his head, shocked by the simplicity of his students, who were supposed to be some of the smartest.

            “Yes, oh wise one.” You rolled your eyes. “You need to get out of this room.”

            “You go out, have fun. You deserve it.” He scratched out comments and questions, an alarming amount of red ink was in the margins. You feared for that student’s grade.

            “So do you.”

            “I’ll get my break - _after_ I finish these papers."

            “They can wait until tomorrow. It’s Saturday night. Let’s have some fun, loosen up.  Besides, the stress is practically eating you and hurting your student’s grades. It’s unfair to both of you."

            He sighed, but kept going. “And what would you suggest?”

            You chewed on your lip. You had one thought, but you weren’t sure if he would go for it. You hadn’t been together very long, and this was pretty intimate. “There’s a decent sized lake nearby. We could go skinny dipping.”

            His pen stopped, his body went rigid. You wanted to smirk, it was rare that you shocked him, but you weren’t sure yet if it was a good kind of shock, so you waited.

            He looked up at you, eyes carefully gauging you. “Skinny dipping?” He pronounced each syllable carefully. 

            “Why not? The water should be warm enough.”

            “I just… you… you really want to? I mean, that means being naked… in front of each other.”

            “If you don’t want to then that’s fine, I’ll think of something else.”

            “No, I - let’s do it.”

            Your eyebrows jumped to the top of your head, causing your boyfriend to laugh.

            “Unless your offer was in jest?”

            “I was serious. I just didn’t expect you to take the offer.”

            “Well my dear,” a slow smile spread across his face, “you underestimate me severely then.”

 

            The lake was a fifteen minute drive away and upon arrival you were glad to see that no undergraduate students had decided to go for a late night swim, of course most of them were probably cramming for exams. 

            The night was clear and the moon was full. The night sky reflected in the lake’s surface, currently undisturbed by people. You both stood for a moment, enjoying the view of nature, and the soft chirping and singing of crickets and cicadas, and nighttime birds. 

            “Meet you in the water,” you whispered. You ducked behind a semi-large rock to disrobe. With your clothes folded neatly, you poked your head around the rock and saw Thranduil, already chest deep in the reflective water, making it look like he was swimming through the night sky. He moved elegantly through the water, like a nymph. You giggled at the thought. He turned and saw your head, the curve of your neck, and a bit of shoulder peaking out from behind the rock. 

            “Are you going to come in?”

            “Turn around.”

            He did as you asked, dramatically. His hands were over his eyes and he did a sweeping turn that made his hair fan out around him. “Not looking. Nope. Not a bit. Kinda defeats the purpose of skinny dipping though, if you ask me.”

            You giggled as you slipped into the water. It was colder than you expected, but not altogether unpleasant. You swam out to where he stood, moving through the water as silently as you could, but you know he could feel you, feel the movement of the water, the soft sounds of disturbed water. When you were in front of him you stood, the water barely covering your nipples.

            “Hi.”

            “Hello there. May I open my eyes now, or do I have to swim with my eyes closed?”

            “No, you can open them.” 

            His eyes fluttered open, looking you up and down before settling on your face. His smile was soft but you could see the happiness in his eyes, the way the tension melted from his shoulders.

            “You look beautiful.”

            “So do you. Like some Greek nude statue, except you move.” You swam in circles around him, before moving into deeper water, where you had to tread water to keep your head above water.

            “Oh, you bet I do.” He swam out to you. He quirked an eyebrow and before you could move away he was splashing you. You squealed and splashed back, hitting in the face. The fight went on, with him getting you more than you got him, until you went under, swam behind him and jumped on his back. He went down.

            He came back up laughing and sputtering. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you in close. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

            “Oh really? How?”

            His eyes stayed locked with yours and you took note of the cocky smirk. He dared a glance down at your lips before meeting your eyes again. His right eyebrow twitched up suggestively. His mouth pressed against yours with urgency. His kiss was hard and you grabbed onto him tightly, arms winding around his shoulders, pulling yourself closer to him. His hands moved to hold your hips, his fingers massaging the flesh there. His tongue licked along the seam of your lips and you opened your mouth to him. Your tongues curled around each other’s, tasting one another. Your hands moved through his wet hair, giving you something to tug on, and you did. He moaned softly and you smirked.

            “Are you trying to kill me?”

            “Just trying to help you relax. Tell me if I go too far.” You kissed his neck gently, with quick pecks going from his ear, down his neck, and across his collar bone. You looked back up at him. He was smiling down at you. “What?”

            He shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

            “Damn right.”

            He chuckled and pulled you flush against him. He dipped his head so he could nibble your ear. “Is there any way I could make you feel as lucky as you make me?” His voice was smooth, and deep, and very suggestive, his lips brushed the shell of your ear and sent shivers down your spine. You bit your lip, trying to decide if you should say it or not.

            “Anything at all, Y/N?”

            “Well… there is one thing.”

            He pulled back and tried to hide the smile, to show genuine curiosity. “What is it, my dear?”

            “Take me home, we can get cleaned up, and then…”

            “Yes?”

            “Bake cookies.”

            You couldn’t hold back a giggle at his expression. Eyebrows touching the night sky, jaw hanging a little slack, eyes staring at you like you’d lost your mind. “Cookies?”

            “Yes. Chocolate chip.”

            “You want to go home, and make chocolate chip cookies?” He spoke slowly, as if that would make it more understandable to him.

            “Yes.” You nodded firmly, as if that could legitimize your desire.

            He let out a soft huff of air that could pass for a breathy chuckle, his head turned down so you couldn’t see the amused smile gracing his face as he shook his head. “Alright, dear, let’s go.”

            He guided you back to shore as you tried to talk up baking, describing how great the apartment would smell and how you could eat cookies and watch tv, and snuggle on the couch together. “And we’ll both have to wear aprons of course.”

            “Really?” His face wrinkled a little as he handed you a towel, dutifully keeping his eyes trained on your face instead of your dripping wet body.

            “Yes. We wouldn’t want anything to be spilt on our clean bodies, now do we?”

            “You mean our night clothes?”

            “No. Bodies,” you said matter-of-factly, with a small eye roll accompanying your playful smile, wrapping your towel around your body and running your hands through you hair to get wring out as much water as possible.

            “I’m afraid I’m lost.” He squeezed his long hair, droplets of water running in paths down his shoulders and chest.

            “Everyone knows that if you bake cookies after eleven pm then you have to bake naked. It’s a rule.”

            His face lit up and his hands paused from their task of tucking his towel firmly around his waist. “Naked baking?”

            You nodded, trying to contain the smile threatening to burst forth.

            “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get going!"

 


	2. Naked Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it back to the apartment for the rest of the night's activities...

            You’d made Thranduil shower first. It took him all of five minutes and you wondered how clean he really was. Usually he took ages getting ready because of his hair. It took less than five for you to get everything ready. You set out the ingredients, and pulled out two aprons from the drawer. An internal war raged in your head. Let him have the black one made to look like a tuxedo, or the frilly one that was reminiscent of a dress from the 50s? Merciful was you ultimate choice. You rolled it into a ball and stood outside the bedroom door.

            “Your apron is on the kitchen table.”

            “Thank you.”

            You pranced into the bathroom and took your shower. It was relatively short because now that you were so close to naked braking, you were getting excited. Had he guessed that the baking was just a prelude to sex? Was he getting your not-so-subtle hints? Surely. Thranduil was smart, incredibly so. 

            You were out of the shower in record time. A quick towelling off and a two quick bows tying your apron in place and you were out the door, walking towards the kitchen. The yellow floral pattern of the apron and the pink ruffles around the edge made you feel delicate and feminine. You relaxed your posture, breathed in deeply and walked into the kitchen.

            Thranduil was lounging against the counter, flaxen hair still damp, but brushed neatly and held back with a loose, low ponytail. He looked quite dashing in the faux-tux apron, of course, he looked quite dashing when he was swimming around naked with you half an hour earlier, and he would look quite dashing on top of you... You looked down to hide your blush.

            “She blushes. I wonder what for?”

            “You’re mooning our ingredients, dear.”

            “Would you rather have that view?” He smirked at you, eyes twinkling with a playful mischievousness.

            Oh that cheeky bastard. “Actually, I would.” Betcha didn’t see that coming.

            “Then allow me to oblige.” He turned and started opened the recipe book. You tried so hard not to look down, if for nothing else than to claim that you did have some self control. You failed. When he reached into the top shelf for the measuring cup you eyes scanned his entire back side. His strong, broad shoulders, smooth, pale back, perfectly round butt just right for sinking your teeth into…

            “Ahem.”

            His back was turned but his throat clearing told you that you had missed something while drinking in his delectable form.

            “Y/N?”

            “Yes?”

            “I asked if you would like to do the measuring?”

            “Oh, um, of course.”

            “Were you distracted by something?”

            You ignored the question and grabbed the maturing cup from his hands. “How much do we need of what?”

            He read the directions, you measured. He mixed, you prepped the oven. Together you worked quickly and efficiently, except when one would get distracted by the curve of a back, a chest peaking from behind an apron, or a flash of leg as the apron moved. It was tantalising to know that it was all right there, but it couldn’t be seen. 

            When the cookies were in the oven, he pulled you into the living room, promising that you would be able to here the oven beep when it was time to take your midnight treat out to cool. Hmph, as if the cookies were the treat you were looking for. Maybe he did need another hint.

            You flopped onto the couch beside him, arms and legs brushing like they always did, but this time without the benefit, or hindrance, of clothes. His shoulder was just right for you to rest your head on, and you were about to do just that when he moved. You threw a pouty face in his direction. It didn’t last for long. You shrieked when he lifted you up by your hips and set you down on his lap. Your arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as his wrapped around your waist.

            “Hi there.” You tried to bite back your smile but it wasn’t working.

            “Hi.”

            You couldn’t think of anything else to say. Nothing. You could only look between his cornflower blues eyes and his pale pink lips.

            “Cat got your tongue?”

            “I was hoping you would.” You cringed. “That sounded a lot sexier in my head.”

            “It sounded sexy coming out of your mouth.”

            “You’re cute when you lie.”

            “I’m cute?”

            “You’ll be cuter if you shut up and kiss me.”

            He did. Slowly, sweetly, so that you wanted more. He knew how to go slow, how to control himself, how to drive you to your limits. You deepened the kiss, buried your hands in his hair. One of his hands caressed your cheek gently and you melted into him. Your body relaxed against his, your soft chest pressing into his toned one. A tingling went through your body as his right hand skimmed down your side to land on your hip. The touch was hesitant at first, cautious, but as you gripped his hair harder, he tightened his hold on you.

            While every sensation had been amazing so far, what was the most erotic for you was the view as he slowly lowered you onto your back and moved to hover above you, his muscles moving as he took control of your body, hair falling around you, his dark eyelashes fanning against his skin as he looked down at you, pink lips parting to suck in a shaky breath. You lifted your head just enough to kiss him, lips barely touching. He followed when you rested your head against the arm of the couch, making the kiss deeper and harder. Your hands wandered down the smooth skin of his back, your short nails causing friction, but not breaking skin. His body bucked into yours and you moaned.

            “Oh dear Valar,” he groaned. “What will it take for you to make that noise again?”

            “Why don’t we find out?”

            He smirked and moved to kiss your neck. You inhaled and your breath stuck in your throat as he nibbled his way down to your clavicle and started sucking. A squeak left your throat when he bit down and worked the vein between his teeth. Guess you were wearing a scarf to work the next day. He kissed the spot gently and ran his tongue over it. You could feel his weight shifting to the other side when there was a beeping from the kitchen. He nuzzled into your neck.

            “How important are the cookies?”

            “Very. Now let me up. You don’t want the apartment to catch fire, do you?”

            “I suppose not.”

            The oven beeped again, this time it seemed angry.

            “Alright, I’m coming!” you shouted at it, and finished shoving your unwilling boyfriend off you. You walked to the kitchen, feeling Thranduil’s eyes on your backside. You forced yourself to keep your composure, head high, shoulders square, the usual sway  to your hips, all while in your head you were thinking “ohmigosh-he-is-looking-at-my-naked-ass-holy-shit-holy-shit-holy-shit-okay-safe-in-the-kitchen-whew.”

            Thranduil smirked. He had seen the way you tensed under his gaze. He was just going to have make sure you could relax. You were bent over pulling the cookies out when he entered, your butt on even more display than earlier. You set the cookies down on the hot mat and smiled at the blonde man leaning in the doorway.

            “How’s it look?”

            “Delicious.” He pushed off the door frame and walked - no, that wasn’t walking, that was swaggering - he swaggered over to you.

            “Yeah. Smells amazing. They just need to cool a little.”

            His hand reached up to cup your face. “I wasn’t talking about the cookies.”

            “Oh?” Your breath was coming faster, your eyes were locked onto his lips.

            “Yeah.”

            You forced yourself to looked at his eyes. They were dark and mischievous and you subconsciously bit your lip. “And what were you talking about?”

            He smiled, soft and genuine. You looked so cute. Your question had come out as a breathless whisper and it took all his self control not to back you up against the counter and take you there in the kitchen, but somehow he doubted that would be sanitary, and you might land on the hot oven. Couldn’t have a bottom like yours getting burnt.

            “ _You_.”

            Lunging at your boyfriend’s mouth hadn’t exactly been the plan, but it got the message across. He grabbed your body and pressed his firmly against you. A thrill was sent through your body when you felt him bucking into you when you grabbed his butt. His hands massaged your breasts through your apron and you moaned into his mouth.

            “Thranduil, perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?”

            “You’re certain?”

            “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

           

 

            You sprawled out when he had gotten out of bed to get a wet washcloth. He returned, and, instead of placing the cloth in your out stretched hand, climbed onto the bed and between your spread legs. He cleaned you off, then himself.

            “Mmmm, I like this doing nothing while you clean us up.”

            “Enjoy it while you can. Next time it’s your turn.”

            “I say bathtub sex next time, in that case.”

            He just laughed and flopped down next to you. “Feel good?”

            “Amazing. Completely amazing.”

            “Good. Me too.”

            You snuggled into his side and were almost ready to resign yourself to sleep, when you remembered.

            “Cookies!” You body shot up into a sitting position and you tugged on your sleepy man’s arm until he groaned and relented.

            “Can’t they wait until morning?” He shuffled after you to the kitchen, neither of you bothering with clothes. You wanted to enjoy the sight of each other.

            “After-sex cookies absolutely cannot wait until morning. Then they’ll be morning-after cookies, and everyone knows the most appropriate morning-after food is waffles.”

            “And who is making these waffles?” You handed him a cookie and you both moaned a little biting into the delicious soft, still slightly warm cookies.

            “We are, of course.”

            “In our aprons?” There was a smear of chocolate on his bottom lip. You leaned over and kissed it clean.

            “I wouldn’t dream of wearing anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the second chapter was asked for a really long time ago and I wanted to do it then, but life got really crazy so thank you for waiting patiently! I hope you think it's worth the wait! I don't anything. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment! (Seriously, y'all's comments make my life!) Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was requested a long time ago and I'm embarrassed at how long it took me to write. *hangs head in shame* Anyway, thank you for any comments/kudos, I appreciate everything. Please feel free to request!


End file.
